Dovewing's Silence/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Dovewing and Bumblestripe are working to repair the collapsed side of the warriors' den. The she-cat thinks that they should be supervised by Dustpelt, but he'd disappeared to visit Ferncloud's grave. Dovewing reflects that it's been two days since the battle, and many cats still grieve for the dead. She thinks about the warriors that fought briefly on the Dark Forest's side, and how they're still being treated awfully. Dovewing's fur pricks at the unfairness of the situation, and waits for Bramblestar to say something. Bumblestripe nudges the gray she-cat, asking her to help him de-tangle some ivy. The two cats unfurl it, but Cinderheart meows that Blackstar's here. Dovewing peers over her shoulder, spotting the ShadowClan leader hobble into camp with Rowanclaw holding him upright. Bumblestripe puts down the ivy, idly wondering why he's come. Dovewing recalls that the battle has changed everything, as no ThunderClan cats seem hostile at their arrival. :Bramblestar bounds down from Highledge, inviting Blackstar to sit with him. Cinderheart comments that the white tom looks barely alive, and Squirrelflight questions if all is well in ShadowClan. Blackstar rasps everything is fine, and Dovewing is frustrated that she can barely hear him. The leader continues, announcing to Bramblestar that they must discuss what to do about the Dark Forest cats still among them. Dovewing flinches, and ThunderClan warriors begin to bristle. Rowanclaw supports his Clanmate's statement, and Bramblestar replies it is something to think about, but that he'd assumed each leader would handle their own Clan. Blackstar struggles to his paws, hissing that they are still bound by their alliance during the battle. The white tom states that this is a problem faced by all the Clans, and there cannot be any inequality. Bumblestripe wonders if Blackstar realizes that the battle is over, which means there's not an alliance anymore. Bramblestar's gaze travels around the clearing, landing on four cats by the camp's entrance. The ThunderClan tom says it might be best to decide together, and suggests they meet on the island tomorrow night. Blackstar nods, adding that he can send messengers to WindClan and RiverClan with permission. Bramblestar agrees to this, and the two ShadowClan cats leave. :Dovewing's fur rises along her spine, and Bumblestripe tells the she-cat to calm down, as she's not in trouble. The gray warrior snaps that Ivypool and Birchfall might, and states they shouldn't be punished for lies the Dark Forest told them. Bumblestripe unravels some ivy, reminding Dovewing that they can't forget what happened. The smoky gray she-cat replies that Blossomfall is his sister, and questions if he thinks she'd betray her Clan. Bumblestripe mutters, and Dovewing manages to convince him that all of their Clanmates stayed loyal to ThunderClan when it mattered most. Bramblestar comes up behind them, requesting to speak with the gray she-cat. He asks if she'll come to the island tomorrow with Jayfeather and Lionblaze, as the prophecy had enabled her to know more about the Dark Forest. Dovewing nods mutely, and Bramblestar turns away, and tells the warrior to get some rest before the next morning. The she-cat listens to the murmuring around her, wondering how so many seem to relish choosing punishments for their Clanmates. Dovewing tries to hear what's happening in other places, but her mind feels cloudy and fuzzy. The gray she-cat panics, questioning why she can't use her power anymore. Dovewing looks for someone to talk to, but sees that every cat close to her is busy. She remembers Lionblaze's broken claw, and wonders if something's happened to their abilities. Characters Major }} Minor *Bramblestar *Squirrelflight *Cinderheart *Blackstar *Rowanclaw *Ivypool }} Mentioned *Ferncloud *Brackenfur *Sorreltail (Unnamed) *Daisy *Brightheart *Birchfall (Unnamed) *Blossomfall *Lionblaze *Jayfeather *Foxleap }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Novellas